The Fort Valley State College Biomedical Research Program is one that would provide interested faculty members an opportunity to become actively engaged in scientific research. Each faculty member would, in the process, engage at least three science students to assist him in his research. By doing so, our students would be able to gain valuable biomedical research experience that would be beneficial to them in their future endeavors (graduate school, medical school, dental school, and other health related professions). Such a program would enhance the level of instructional activities; strengthen the backgrounds of the science students as well as increase the pool of such students at our institution. The results of this research should make a real contribution to the health related scientific community in that it should result in the presentations of scientific papers and ultimately scientific publications. The program would also provide an opportunity to expand our teaching faculty by use of teaching salary funds released by the MBS Program. This would allow us to obtain specialists in areas that are presently absent from our teaching faculty, thereby providing greater balance and breadth. The Biomedical Research Program will include the following specific projects: (1) In Vitro Effects of Insulin, Sodium and Calcium Cyclamates and other Compounds Normal to Human Composition and Exposures on Chinese Hamster Fibroblasts. (2) Elemental Analysis of Fresh Frozen Neoplastic Tissue.